Edad de Falsa Inocencia
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Porque no querer saber no te convierte en inocente, hacer algo sin conocer las consecuencias no te libra de pagar el daño producido, porque unos tiempos donde ignoras la verdad, ni te interesa conocerla es una edad de falsa inocencia. Pasado de Eggman.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro bla bla bla... es una historia sobre una teoría de cómo podía haber sido el pasado de Eggman, historia inventada por mí, cualquier parecido con otro fanfic es mera casualidad, fue escrito para el concurso de historias de fantasía de Chaos Control Centre, ganó el segundo premio.

Capítulo 1

Se despertó con el dolor de cabeza más grande que había sentido en su vida, no sólo su cabeza sino su cuerpo entero, como si le hubiesen estirado uno a uno sus músculos dejando tirante su piel azul. Se puso la mano en la cabeza donde notó unas vendas, pero notó algo más que no lograba reconocer en ese estado, se puso las manos en la parte alta de la cabeza moviéndolas rápidamente, no encontraba sus orejas, se levantó apresuradamente y se miró en el primer espejo que encontró. En ese momento comprendió que ya no era Sonic el erizo, su cuerpo desnudo ahora era humano.

Al principio era tan absurdo que pensó que podía estar soñando, tocaba con su mano su cara y notaba que era su mano y era su cara, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado. Había luchado contra algunos robots de Eggman en la ciudad y una de las explosiones abrió una brecha en el suelo por la que se colaron siguiendo la batalla en los restos de algún tipo de instalación subterránea antigua. Recordaba haber caído en alguna máquina tras la explosión de un robot que no esperaba que explotase tan fuerte. No sabía cómo se había puesto en marcha, debía estar relacionado con la explosión y el despliegue de energía con ella liberada, sólo sabía que luego se sintió mareado, notó su cuerpo arder y cayó al suelo con la visión borrosa y los pies de Eggman acercándose.

Podía ser un viaje a otra dimensión o un cambio genético, sólo esperaba que aquello fuese temporal, realmente lo deseaba pues se sentía algo lento y aquel cabello largo que conservaba su tono azul le molestaba.  
-Mi reino por un poco de gomina...- Pensó en voz alta intentando sujetarse el pelo.  
Miró a su alrededor, aunque su última visión fuese la de Eggman no sabía qué había pasado a continuación y aquello no tenía pinta de celda, estaba algo oscuro pero tenía pinta de habitación, de una habitación infantilmente decorada con cortinitas azules, peluches y un cajón de juguetes. En una mesa había un portarretratos y en él una foto de un niño, Sonic lo cogió y observó la foto, parecía tener menos de 10 años. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, en cierta forma aquella cara infantil tenía rasgos parecidos al rostro que no reconocía como suyo en el espejo.  
Notó frío, la piel humana era más sensible a la temperatura que la suya original, miró a un lado y dejando el portarretratos en su sitio se puso una ropa que había sobre una silla. No sabía qué hacía ahí, no conocía el lugar y no recordaba que Eggman tuviese en sus bases un lugar como ese, pero al asomarse fuera de la habitación vio que sí era una base de Eggman, algún tipo de fortaleza que hasta ahora no había conocido, pero de todas formas nunca había conocido al hombre que fue Eggman antes del odio, antes del crimen, antes de poner como prioridad la conquista mundial.

continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eggman Robotnik, el mayor genio vivo conocido, un coeficiente intelectual superior a cualquiera de sus compañeros de escuela, instituto, universidad, era lógico que acabase trabajando para el gobierno en proyectos científicos que ni él realmente conocía. Cada día era la misma rutina, su aportación era clave en los avances de la investigación. Robótica y nanomáquinas que sin su colaboración habrían sido imposibles de realizar. Envidiado por unos y halagado por otros, seguía codeándose con aquellos a los que llamaba "compañeros".  
Siempre había sido un tipo lógico, del tipo que veía los mayores problemas tan sencillos por pura lógica sacaba de quicio a aquellos que trabajaban con él, la mayoría viejos científicos que no soportaban la idea de que un hombre tan joven fuese tan inteligente, 36 años era poco para una experiencia y un saber que ellos tardaron 40 años de estudio en lograr. No necesitaba preguntar, sabía la mayoría de respuestas y que preguntar más de la cuenta sobre el proyecto que tenían entre manos sólo traería problemas, aunque no podía evitar dejar fluir esas ideas en su cabeza mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio de su casa. Sentado frente a su monitor principal, con todo aquel código tan complicado, su cabeza anduvo sola un momento "¿para qué quieren hacer esto?" faltaban demasiados archivos como para saber qué querían exactamente, eso le retrasaba y quizá le divertía no tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas, para sus superiores servía para que ignorase su cometido. Él sabía que todo aquello podía utilizarse para el mal, pero reía y pensaba que él estaba en el bando de los buenos y todo lo que descubriese sería usado para el bienestar de la gente...

"...Qué inocente fui..."

Siguió trabajando en aquel archivo cuando un torbellino de alegría entró revoloteando por su sala principal, saltando a su enorme espalda, subido a caballito, dando brincos sobre él, estirándole de los bigotes.  
-¡Papáaa¿qué haces? quiero que juegues conmigo... mira, se te cae el pelo.- Rió el niño. -Pero no te preocupes, cuando me crezca a mí te daré la mitad¿vale?  
Sólo 6 años, no era un genio, pero era su hijo y eso bastaba para hacerle sonreír.  
-¿Ya estás aquí otra vez? Deja a tu padre trabajar.  
Sonó una voz femenina a su espalda. Eggman se giró.  
-No me molesta, Nicky sólo quiere jugar un poco.  
Habló amablemente Eggman levantándose con su hijo a su espalda.  
-Pero debería dejarte trabajar... no quiero que se enfaden contigo en el trabajo, y Nick es demasiado activo...- Su mujer bajó la mirada.  
-No pasa nada, ya estaba acabando, debemos dar gracias a Dios por darnos un hijo con el don de la hiperactividad.- Eggman se agachó para hacer bajar a su hijo, le cogió en brazos tras ponerse una capa a la espalda para jugar con él.  
Su mujer le miró y luego se puso a reír murmurando "eres un niño grande". Ella era regordita, pero tenía un buen cuerpo, un cabello rubio oscuro atado en una larga coleta y unos ojos enormes, profundos, turquesa como el mar.

continuará 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sonic se había hecho con un vehículo de la fortaleza de Eggman y había logrado contactar con Tails, ya le estaba esperando en el taller impaciente por la sorpresa que decía Sonic que se iba a llevar, aunque su reacción no fue demasiado buena, principalmente porque cuando le vio no le reconoció.  
-Eh... ¡sorpresa!- Rió un poco Sonic. –Oh vamos, Tails, soy yo.  
Y tuvo que mirarle un momento a los ojos para encontrar a su amigo ahí dentro.  
-¡Sonic!- Se quedó de piedra. -¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras...- Tuvo que agacharse porque ahora de humano era bastante alto, le dio la foto del niño. –Aquí detrás hay cosas escritas, cuando puedas me gustaría que le echases un vistazo, ah y el último sitio que recuerdo que aún era un erizo, había una máquina rara.  
Le dio todos los detalles que pudo y dijo que se volvía.  
-¿A dónde? Sería mejor que te quedases aquí, quien sabe qué más efectos puede haber causado esa máquina en ti ¿y si te quedas así?- Se preocupó Tails.  
-¡No te preocupes!- Agitó la mano Sonic. –Ya se arreglará, nunca había sido tan alto, se ven bien las cosas desde aquí.- Bromeó. –Además, quiero comprobar algunas cosas.

Cuando Sonic se fue, Tails se quedó igualmente preocupado, odiaba que Sonic se tomase tan a la ligera esos temas, a veces deseaba que madurase un poco para que todo fuese más fácil, parecía no importarle esa mutación en su cuerpo ni el que Eggman no le hubiese hecho daño, aún. No lo entendía ¿por qué volvía a la fortaleza, cómo podía fiarse de Eggman? A lo mejor para él era otro objeto de estudio.  
-Quizá para mí también sea un poco eso.- Se apenó.

Al final hizo lo que Sonic le pidió, siempre acababa haciéndolo aunque no le hiciese mucha gracia y su primera prioridad era devolver a Sonic a su estado normal, en cierta forma le daba un poco de repelús el ver a Sonic como humano. Así que cuando llegó al lugar donde Sonic le había dicho comenzó a buscar aquel lugar bajo tierra. Sorprendentemente estaba el ejército ahí y había muchos obreros trabajando hasta el éxtasis arreglando aquella zona.  
-No se puede pasar.- Le cortó el paso un militar.  
Desde su posición pudo ver la brecha en el suelo de la que le habló Sonic, efectivamente ahí había algo más que escombros, no era tonto y sabía que esa prisa por arreglar la zona tenía algo que ver con lo que había ahí dentro, por eso en un calculado plan Tails se coló mientras cambiaban una guardia y los obreros tomaban un bocata.  
-Vamos a ver qué hay aquí dentro...- Murmuró encendiendo una linterna.  
Estaba todo tan derruido y tan oscuro que a primera vista no supo qué era aquello, debía haber avanzado cerca de un kilómetro hacia el interior cuando algo le llamó la atención. Tubos de cristal rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, recubrimiento metálico, cristales blindados, aquello parecía un viejo laboratorio subterráneo con una tecnología parecida a la que usaba Eggman pero con ciertos fallos, dedujo que quizá fuese un laboratorio de Eggman de antes de la guerra. En una pared, en una pared lo más normal posible, pero con un clavo donde antes colgaba algún tipo de cuadro con posible información. Tails rebuscó entre los escombros e iluminó con su linterna un marco roto y una foto de los trabajadores de aquella época, en la imagen la fecha de hacía 20 años. Aquella fue la última prueba que necesito para saber que Eggman estaba relacionado con aquel lugar aunque no de la manera que pensaba que lo estaba puesto que en la foto de los trabajadores aparecía el doctor aunque con menos arrugas y más pelo.  
En su mochila llevaba la foto que Sonic le había dado, quizá ese fuese el siguiente paso, tomó todos los datos que pudo del lugar y de las máquinas que ahí había y escapó antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de que estuvo ahí.

Cuando quiso entrar en los archivos del gobierno y se encontró demasiadas barreras, la dirección aparecía en viejas guías de teléfono según internet pero cuando intentaba buscar su ubicación actual o información sobre los que vivían en aquel lugar desaparecía todo. Dio un cabezazo contra el teclado de su ordenador portátil.  
-¿Por qué desaparece todo? La conexión es buena.- Se quejó en voz alta Tails.  
-Muy típico del gobierno, en cuanto se sienten un poco amenazados desconectan sus conexiones.- Rió una voz por encima de él.  
Tails estaba sentado en un banco del parque y vio en el árbol a Rouge que bajó hasta él.  
-¿Qué estás buscando, niñito bonito?- Se burló Rouge.  
-No sé si debería decírtelo.- No se fió mucho de ella.  
Pero igualmente ella bajó y estaba encantada de lucirse en lo que fuese.  
-Soy una experta infiltrándome en archivos del gobierno para encontrar joyas... esto, para... ehm...- Se quedó pensativa.  
-Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.- Se puso la mano en la cara Tails.  
Realmente le fue bien la ayuda de Rouge, encontró la dirección actual a la que debía acudir para el siguiente paso.  
-¡Rouge!- Se oyó gritar desde lejos.  
-Ya está aquí otra vez...- Se puso en pie Rouge. -¡Eres una pesada, que ahora no estoy robando nada!- Le gritó. –Si sigue así acabaré dándole otra paliza para que me deje en paz.  
Rouge salió corriendo, tras ella iba Amy que al pasar cerca de Tails frenó derrapando.  
-¡Hola Tails!- Saludó animada.  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Notó Tails una gota de ridículo cayéndole por la sien.  
-Mientras no esté mi querido Sonic yo mantendré la ciudad limpia de villanos, y Rouge seguro está metida en algún asunto sucio de robar algo...- Se apoyó en su martillo. -¿Qué haces?  
Y como lo que hacía Tails le parecía más divertido que molestar a Rouge decidió obligarle a dejar que le acompañase, le parecía emocionante cotillear sobre el pasado del que ella consideraba el malo maloso de todas las historias.

Llegaron a una casa normal, la casa más normal que podía existir, encima parecía vieja y poco cuidada, dudaron incluso de que tuviese agua corriente.  
Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió la puerta un chiquillo pelirrojo de ojos azules que sorprendido quiso cazar a Tails.  
-¡No se toca!- Le gritó Tails apartándose.  
-Estamos buscando a... Nick.- Se adelantó Amy.  
-Na, te has equivocado.- Dijo el muchacho.  
-¿Nick?- Se oyó una voz desde el jardín. –Hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre.  
-¡Abuela Janice!- Sonrió corriendo tras la mujer mayor.

Dentro de la casa hizo que su tercer nieto se fuese a jugar con sus videojuegos para poder tener una conversación con los visitantes.  
-Me llamo Miles Prower y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas...- Comenzó educadamente Tails.  
-Sé quienes sois, no veo la tele pero leo de vez en cuando el periódico.- Dijo la señora.  
-¿Entonces sabe quién es este niño?- Le quitó Amy la foto a Tails y se la enseñó a la anciana.  
-Ya conté todo a la policía hace 20 años y pasé tiempo en la cárcel esperando que decidiesen si tenía algo que ver con lo que Eggman había hecho.- Se cruzó de brazos enfadada.  
-¿Entonces usted y Eggman tuvieron una aventura?  
-¡Amy!- Le gritó Tails.  
-¿Qué? En la foto detrás pone un nombre de mujer.- Amy comenzó a mover las piernas sentada en aquel sofá. –Me gusta pensar que en el fondo todo el mundo tiene algo bueno... incluso Eggman que sólo tiene en la cabeza conquistar el mundo y hacerle daño a mi Sonic.  
Sin venir a cuento y para sorpresa de ambos no se enfadó, se echó a reír y aseguró que Eggman no siempre había tenido eso en la cabeza, ella lo sabía porque hacía mucho tiempo a ella la habían llamado Janice, la señora de Robotnik.

continuará 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Podía recordar claramente cuando se enamoró de él. Le conoció a través de un amigo suyo al cual le daba clases de repaso en ciencias, a ella no le iban muy bien así que decidió tomar clases junto a su amigo. Tuvo que admitir que la primera vez que le vio pensó "qué tipo más raro", tenía poco pelo, unas gafas enormes, nariz grande y un bigote extraño que aseguró que era cosa de herencia familiar.  
-Me llamo Janice, tengo 16 años y voy al instituto junto a Clark.  
-Señorita Janice,- Eggman hizo una reverencia. -encantado.  
10 años les separaban, y una ciencia que ella nunca llegó a entender, sólo quedó claro que cuando salían los tres juntos a tomar algo era cuando más se divertía, Clark se metía con él sin ningún respeto a su gran intelecto, cosa que demostraba a menudo con respuestas ingeniosas y acabando con una risa que se hizo característica en él, mientras Janice aprendió a defenderle, a respetarle, a entenderle. Una vez Clark tuvo que irse antes por "algo importante" según él, quedando Eggman y Janice solos. Hablaron un buen rato, algo que no habían hecho solos desde que se conocieron hacía ya un año.  
-¿Pero no tienes ningún sueño¿vas a trabajar siempre en ese taller?- Continuó preguntando ella.  
-Ya sabes que esa cadena de talleres es de mi padre, él quiere que siga ahí... aunque...- Eggman miró a otro lado. -Siempre quise ser un gran científico como lo fue mi abuelo... inventar y construir cosas que ayuden a la gente.  
-Es un bonito sueño...- Janice miró fijamente a Eggman, no entendía qué era esa sensación de paz que sentía justo en ese instante en el que se cruzaron sus miradas, giró su cara. -Yo creo que puedes, eres muy listo, podrías ser como tu abuelo.  
-Gracias, me gustaría, pero de todas formas se me da mejor la robótica y el montaje de máquinas que la genética...  
El siguiente recuerdo que tenía de ellos dos juntos y solos fue cuando su amigo Clark la traicionó, en su cabeza quedó grabado aquel día lluvioso en el que salió corriendo lejos de la empresa de trabajo donde tenía que haber empezado, pero Clark no entregó su currículum, entregó el suyo propio y aunque los de la empresa aceptaron que ella era perfecta para el puesto también aseguraron que el tiempo era demasiado valioso como para revisarlo todo desde el principio. Sin darse cuenta llegó andando hasta el lugar de trabajo de Eggman, fue levantar la vista y verle a él saliendo por la puerta, algo apresurado con su paraguas, la vio y se quedó quieto, un minuto en el que se quedó en blanco.  
-¿No es muy pronto para que termines el trabajo?- Sonó sin fuerza la voz de Janice.  
-...¡Ah, sí!- Reaccionó Eggman abriendo el paraguas y cubriéndola de la lluvia. -Es que me ha llamado Clark... está muy apenado...  
-¡No me importa!- Le cortó ella girando la cara. -¡Es un imbécil, se ha pasado, confié en él!  
-Ya tendrás más oportunidades, perdónale, él sólo quería cumplir su sueño, de verdad quería trabajar allí y cuando te ofrecieron el trabajo no te dijo nada porque no fue capaz, fue una decisión de último momento.- Eggman no se movió, le habría gustado confortarla, pero ella era algo inalcanzable, quizá demasiado intocable.  
-Pero... si me lo hubiese dicho, debió decírmelo...  
-A veces los sueños se hacen inalcanzables...- Su expresión cambió, él no quería dañar a nadie por su sueño, por eso seguía trabajando con su padre.  
Entonces, cuando Eggman se atrevió a deslizar el lado de su dedo con la cara llorosa de Janice, ella entendió que se había enamorado de aquel hombre inteligente que sabía dar con las palabras oportunas en el momento justo, y decidió que le apoyaría para que su sueño se hiciese realidad aunque fuese sólo por verle bromear y reír de aquella manera tan graciosa.

La noche en que se besaron por primera vez fue como si lo hubiesen escrito para el guión de una película, o al menos así lo recordaban. Eggman por fin había logrado separarse de su padre, había aceptado el trabajo de científico que tantos años habían estado ofreciéndole, sin quitarle el ojo desde sus logros en su época de estudiante. La discusión con su padre le había dejado sin fuerzas, aunque su padre tan sólo le quería proteger del mundo, de aquellos que habían llamado a Gerald Robotnik "loco" cuando le culparon del fracaso en la colonia espacial abandonado proyecto sobre el intento de vivir en el espacio.  
-En el taller estás bien, no quieras acabar como tu abuelo.- Fueron sus palabras exactas.  
Pero estaba decidido, Janice le había dado su apoyo, le había convencido de que sus sueños se podían hacer realidad. Estaba en su propia casa, su vivienda de soltero, sentado frente a su ordenador, sin saber qué hacer, en silencio tras contar a Janice su conversación.  
-Has dado el primer paso, ahora todo será más fácil.- Janice le puso una mano en el hombro.  
Eggman asintió con la cabeza, la verdad era que se sentía afortunado por tenerla ahí, por ser amigos, acallando sus sentimientos que gritaban en su interior, sin poder soportarlo, sin resistir la sensación de la separación cuando no fue capaz de poner su mano sobre la de ella en su hombro, notando que la retiraba y se despedía. Ahí fue cuando se cruzó la línea, cuando se giró y la cogió la mano antes de que se fuese, sin mirarla.  
-¿Te puedes quedar un poco más?- Seguía con la mirada baja.  
-¿Qué¿Quedarme?- Ella notó la presión de su mano.  
-Quédate conmigo...  
Janice le abrazó, y sin más precedentes le besó, aún hoy en día no sabía explicar por qué lo hizo, pero era una de las cosas de las que no se arrepentiría nunca. Luego los recuerdos pasaban más rápido por su cabeza. Recordando la conversación que tuvieron, ella sentada sobre su escritorio agitando las piernas de forma infantil bajo la atenta mirada de su enamorado.  
-¿Y tu sueño? hemos hablado mucho del mío¿tú qué quieres hacer?- Eggman sonreía de forma dulce.  
-¿Mi sueño?- Se puso a pensar algo ruborizada. -Pues aunque me gustaría poner un negocio de pastelería... en verdad lo que más me gustaría es...- Retiró su mirada de él, parecía algo avergonzada, se puso de pie bajando del escritorio. -Quisiera casarme y tener hijos.- Comenzó a revolotear alrededor dando vueltas sobre sí misma. -¡Y tener una casa enorme con cientos de sirvientes! y que tenga los mayores avances y comodidades, que se pulse un botón y aparezca un sirviente con justo lo que deseas en ese momento...  
Eggman rió por lo bajo, pensó que todo eso lo podía conseguir, y un sueño que se hace realidad fácilmente no es realmente un sueño, sabía que con esa explicación le había dado a entender que lo que de verdad deseaba era lo que todo el mundo, ser feliz.

continuará 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando Sonic llegó de regreso a la fortaleza no vio mucha actividad, nadie le cerraba el paso y no había obstáculos. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que había despertado pero no llegó a entrar, ya tenía la mano en el pomo y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí y esperar que todo pasase. No era la primera vez que Eggman le capturaba y aunque nunca se había esforzado lo suficiente como para matarle le extrañaba el poco empeño esta vez en reducirle, sin candados, sin celdas, sin medidas de seguridad. Por todo eso se giró y camino por el pasillo en dirección a donde pensaba estaría la sala de control, cuando llegó ahí estaba Eggman sentado en su gran sillón mirando las pantallas que le mostraban los puntos de control importantes.  
-¿Te has adaptado ya a tu nuevo cuerpo?- Eggman se giró en el sillón sonriendo sarcásticamente.  
-Eh, Eggman.- Saludó con la mano Sonic de forma graciosa. -¿Acaso lo dudabas?- Intentó agarrarse el pelo Sonic de nuevo.  
-Siéntate.- Sonó algo distinta la voz de Eggman. –Te cortaré el pelo.  
Sonic dudó un poco pero lo hizo, en verdad sí que tuvo que esforzarse en controlar su respiración cuando Eggman comenzó a cortar y pasó las tijeras muy cerca de su cara.  
-¿Sabes que sería muy fácil ahora cortarte el cuello desde mi posición?- Dijo Eggman con un tono algo bajo con su cabeza cerca de la de él.  
-No lo harás, si hubieses querido hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho.- Sonrió confiado Sonic.  
-¿Tan seguro estás?- Siguió cortando el pelo Eggman.  
-Seguro, porque me parezco a él.  
Al decir eso Eggman se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego siguió retocando.  
-Viste la foto.- Aseguró Eggman.  
-Sí, me hago una idea, pero no es asunto mío.- Concluyó Sonic.  
-Dices eso pero es fácil predecir que en tu escapadita has ido a ver a Tails para que investigue.- Eggman guardó las tijeras.  
-Oh, ahora es cuando presumes de tu inteligencia por predecir eso, deja las cartas del tarot para Amy.- Se mofó Sonic dando un salto, poniéndose en pie y agitando la cabeza.  
-Dices que no es asunto tuyo pero me mandas investigar ¿quieres saber algo?- Eggman pulsó un botón y en la pantalla se visualizó una sala secreta en la fortaleza. –Esta fortaleza está hecha siguiendo los modelos que tenía en la cabeza, cada sala representa algo, incluso las armas que tengo son símbolo de mi voluntad por conquistar el mundo, por eso son más poderosas que las del gobierno.  
-¿Creación tuya? Te has vuelto vago y haces esos inventos para no tener que pensar en diseños de fortalezas o naves, así estás de gordo que ni gastas en pensar.- Rió Sonic.

En casa de Janice, Amy con sus manos unidas suspiraba diciendo que era una bonita historia, Tails le dio un codazo flojo, la señora no sonreía.  
-Pero después del incidente...- Miró por la ventana. –Le estuve buscando pero cuando se cruzó conmigo ni siquiera me reconoció.  
-¿Qué?- Gritó Amy. –¡Qué grosero!- Alzó el puño. –Hombres...  
-Amy... calma...- Intentó tranquilizarla Tails.  
-Yo rehice mi vida y ahora tengo otra familia.- Aunque era un comentario positivo ella no parecía demasiado feliz.  
-Pero ¿Qué incidente, qué pasó?- Tails recordó aquel laboratorio. -¿Tiene relación con que el gobierno lleve tan en secreto aquel laboratorio?  
-El gobierno lo tapó todo como siempre.- Cerró los ojos Janice.  
Porque sabía que no había sido la primera vez y por eso no podía creer las palabras de aquellos hombres trajeados, no pudo reaccionar en el interrogatorio y tuvo que hacer sus propias investigaciones consiguiendo información gracias a los pocos amigos de la familia que habían quedado.  
-¿Usaron algún invento suyo para el mal?- Preguntó cabizbajo Tails.  
Se le quedaron mirando.  
-Yo, a veces... tengo miedo.- Agachó las orejas el zorro. –Me asusta pensar que todo lo que hago por el bien de la humanidad puedan usarlo para hacer daño a aquellos que intento proteger.  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió Amy poniéndole la mano en la cabeza. –Tú eres un niño bueno, si pasase algo estamos Sonic y yo para apoyarte.  
Tails asintió con la cabeza.  
-No fueron exactamente sus inventos lo que le quitaron...- No quería cortarle pero ellos habían venido a saber la verdad. –Viste el laboratorio destruido ¿verdad? No dejó nada sobre sus proyectos, esa máquina de la que me habéis hablado no me suena que fuese suya, debía pertenecer a otro equipo, toda su tecnología se la llevó con él.  
-Entonces.- Puso una cara seria Amy. -¿Qué le quitaron?

Sonic pasaba de todo aquello y de lo que le había dicho Eggman, y sin embargo no era sólo la curiosidad, sabía que podía ser una trampa pero la emoción de hacer algo que le tuviese entretenido hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Tails era fuerte, de todas formas Eggman quería que fuese ahí, así que lo consideró un favor a un viejo y se fue de cabeza a aquella sala. Ya le parecía el ambiente algo siniestro nada más entrar y contra más avanzaba más le latía el corazón. Se detuvo al llegar al fondo de la sala donde algo le hizo quedar sin aliento un momento.  
-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Aquella visión le horrorizó.  
-Otra parte de mi cabeza que al parecer creé de forma inconsciente.- Sonó la voz de Eggman. –Todo esto realmente no debería recordarlo.  
Y aunque Sonic ya conocía la risa de Eggman en ese momento sintió que le daba más miedo que repelús.  
-¡Magnífico es el trabajo de la naturaleza!- Abrió los brazos Eggman. –Entiendo por qué mi abuelo escogió la genética...- Sacó una especie de pistola. –Hace 20 años usé este invento para borrar ciertos recuerdos que me entorpecían en mi camino hacia la conquista mundial... pero no es como formatear una computadora, ellos han vuelto.  
Sonic agitó la cabeza.  
-¿Qué has recordado algo?- Miró a su alrededor. -¿Ahora, por qué ahora?  
-Por ti.- Se acercó de forma amenazadora y le cogió la cara con una mano. –Por esta cara.  
Sonic le dio un manotazo intentando apartarle pero ahora no era rápido y la mano de Eggman casi cubría su brazo al agarrarle por éste.

continuará 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En aquella época feliz, Eggman siguió jugando con Nick un rato más hasta que el pequeño comenzó a tener sueño, le llevó a su habitación y le arropó.  
-Qué¿ya está disponible don "científico-padre-de-familia"?- Rió su mujer desde la puerta.  
-Shhh, se ha dormido.- Eggman salió con su esposa. -Qué descanse, mañana es fiesta.  
-Podríamos ir a algún sitio especial...- Le estiró del brazo.  
-Yo tendré que trabajar en el laboratorio todo el día, se están haciendo muchos avances y me necesitan.  
-Vaya...- Entristeció su mujer, notó un beso en su frente. -Bueno, te prepararé algo especial para que comas en el trabajo.  
Y al día siguiente se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar, aunque tuvo una sorpresa, Nick le había oído y no parecía tener más sueño.  
-¡Papá¿dónde vas?  
-Papá se va a trabajar, tú vuelve a la cama.- Se lo sacó de encima como siempre.  
-¡Yo no quiero dormir¡quiero ir contigo!- Pataleó el niño.  
-¡Nick! tu padre tiene que trabajar, pórtate bien.  
El pequeño puso morros y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Si prometes ser bueno... te puedo llevar conmigo...- Hizo un trato con él Eggman.  
-No puedes llevarle, un laboratorio no es lugar para un niño.- Janice se cruzó de brazos.  
-Parece que habrá que convencerte...- Eggman sonrió de forma pícara. -Vamos, Nicky, convence a mamá.  
Nick saltó abrazando a su madre por el cuello, se puso a darle besos en la mejilla.  
-¡Venga, mami, quiero ir¿sí? mami bonita, mami amable...  
-¡Ah, está bien! pero no le des problemas a tu padre.- Se dejó influir Janice.  
-¡Síiiii!- Gritó Nick.  
-Tranquila, si todo sale bien hoy me darán unas vacaciones y podré acabar de instalar las mejoras de la casa.- Levantó un dedo en símbolo de promesa.  
Janice sonrió, sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo, la casa ya era prácticamente toda automática. Les besó a ambos y se despidió, aunque así como les veía salir por la puerta sintió que se olvidaba de decirles algo.

Al rato ya estaban en el laboratorio, no era la primera vez que le llevaba, pero hacía mucho que no lo hacía y una vez más fue el juguete favorito de sus compañeros, alzándole en brazos y jugando con él, la mayoría de científicos no tenían familia o la tenían en su país, uno de sus compañeros se emocionó porque él tenía un hijo de su misma edad que hacía más de un año que no veía, absorbido por su trabajo. Aquella visita alegró a todos un momento en el que no hacían nada, luego ya tuvieron que seguir con lo suyo, les quedaba poco, estaban metidos de pleno en un proyecto sobre robotización, un intento de crear prótesis perfectas que permitiesen a la gente seguir con su vida normal a pesar de haber sufrido un accidente con amputación, paralelamente intentaban crear robots independientes que servir a los desvalidos, y en eso nadie superaba a Eggman que hasta ahora había creado pequeños robotitos independientes como juguetes, con los que ahora estaba jugando Nick mientras su padre trabajaba.  
Nick intentaba que todos los robotitos se pusiesen en formación y andasen todos en la misma dirección, pero siempre había alguno que no iba al paso, se chocaba con otro, caían todos y el que iba delante como jefe le daba un capón. Nick reía mucho con eso, pero en otro intento en el que tuvo un resultado similar, los dos robotitos salieron corriendo. Nick les siguió a ver hasta donde llegaban hasta que el jefe le pegaba al torpe, corrían mucho para ser tan pequeñitos, a Nick le costaba seguirles, se coló por un pasillo que hizo perderle de vista a su padre.  
-¿Dónde se ha metido Nicky?- Preguntó Eggman.  
-Salió corriendo por ahí.- Señaló un compañero.  
-Esperadme un momento que voy a buscarle.  
Nick ya tenía los robotitos pero se había perdido, andaba por los pasillos algo curioso, miraba a todos lados, algo le llamó más la atención que las luces de colores de una de las salas. Un reducido grupo de gente harapienta era conducida hacia algún lugar en las profundidades del laboratorio más allá de las líneas rojas y de los controles de seguridad. Como una travesura se unió a esa gente agarrándose a la sucia camisa de un viejo que llevaba de la mano una niña de más o menos su edad.  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Se preguntaba Eggman pensando en voz alta. -¡Nick, vamos a comer!  
Preguntó a un par de guardias y por supuesto no le dejaron pasar a las zonas restringidas. Él sabía algo, sabía que ahí ocurrían accidentes que luego tapaban, por eso cuando vio a los robotitos de Nick salir de aquella zona y corretear histéricos a su alrededor supo que algo no iba bien, no dudó en poner en peligro su trabajo usando uno de sus inventos para dejar inconsciente a los guardas, no le fue difícil además el retocar su propia tarjeta para pasar los controles de seguridad siguiendo a los robotitos para que le llevasen hasta Nick.

El gobierno protege los intereses de la nación, todas sus acciones están destinadas al bien de la humanidad, a crecer su prosperidad, lo que pasó en ARK fue un accidente, Gerald se volvió loco, eso fue todo, el gobierno salvó la situación y sigue usando a sus soldados y científicos para mejorar la calidad de vida de los seres de este planeta. El gobierno, el maldito gobierno, se sentía tan estúpido que quería llorar.

"...qué inocente fui... que estúpido... qué falsa inocencia..."

Ahí tenían a conejillos de indias para probar su proyecto de robotización, no de restaurar miembros perdidos sino de mejoras para crear super soldados, que gracias a los avances de Eggman eran casi perfectos... pero aún no lo suficiente para no dañar el cuerpo usado en el experimento.  
La visión de los resultados de aquel experimento en su propio hijo fue suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos a la verdad, el presidente al que había votado, el ejército al que había suministrado armamento mejorado, todo mentiras sobre un falso futuro mejor, era un futuro manchado con sangre.  
-Papi... me duele...  
Aquel cuerpecito herido con el metal pegado fue demasiado para él. Hay quien dice que por ver morir a su propio hijo en sus brazos fue lo que hizo que destruyese todo el laboratorio en venganza, otros incluso afirman que él mismo acabó con la agonía del pequeño y la locura fue la que le convirtió en enemigo del gobierno, en enemigo del mundo.

Cuando Janice vio a la policía al abrir la puerta sintió su corazón bloquearse y su explicación fue peor, no podía creer que su hijo estuviese muerto y que su marido estuviese ahora perseguido por la policía ¿qué había pasado con su felicidad, con su perfecto sueño echo realidad?

continuará 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Era terrible y triste, parecía imposible que esa historia estuviese relacionada con aquel tipo que parecía más que nada un payaso en la mayoría de encuentros, pero esa era la verdad.  
-Dijo que no la había reconocido ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tails, vio que la señora asintió con la cabeza. –Quizá tenga algún dispositivo que controle la memoria, nunca ha actuado como alguien con un pasado así.  
-¿Y cómo piensas que debería actuar?- Amy parecía afectada.  
-No lo sé, realmente parece que hubiese olvidado todo.  
-Pero si lo olvidó ¿por qué aún existe esta foto?- Se puso en pie Amy.  
-Algo ha debido devolverle la memoria.- Dijo Janice melancólica.  
-¿Sabe algún detalle más que nos pueda servir en nuestra investigación?- Continuó Tails.  
-Ya os lo dije antes, todo lo que sabía se lo dije a la policía, preguntadles a ellos, esos inútiles ni siquiera pudieron encontrar el cuerpo de mi niño... y ¿A qué viene todo este interrogatorio, qué ganáis vosotros con esto?- Parecía muy molesta. –Venís aquí a remover el pasado sin motivo haciendo preguntas que hoy en día no van a lograr nada con sus respuestas.  
-Sólo lo hago porque Sonic me lo pidió, él se convirtió en humano pero Eggman no lo metió en una celda...- Cogió de nuevo la foto. –Su forma humana se le parece un poco.  
-¡Ehhh espera un momentín!- Le cortó Amy. -¿Qué estoy oyendo? Mi Sonic... ¿Sonic se ha convertido en humano y no me has dicho nada?- Se puso furiosa. -¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de contarme ese detalle?  
-Amy no te enfades, no pensé que fuese importante, no tiene su velocidad pero Eggman no parece que quisiese hacerle daño, sino le habría puesto seguridad o así para que no escapase.- Se excusó el zorro.  
-¡Dios, eres demasiado inocente!- Se puso la mano en la cara Amy. –Sonic sin sus poderes está indefenso ante Eggman, quién sabe lo que estará tramando ese viejo.- Miró a Janice. –Lo siento pero es la verdad, ese ya no es el hombre que conoció.  
-Lo sé.- Dijo Janice. –Pero... si está recobrando la memoria... siempre tuve el presentimiento de que no me devolvieron el cuerpo de mi hijo para enterrarlo porque él se lo llevó.  
-¡Sonic está en peligro!- Gritó Tails sorprendiéndolas. –Conozco una vieja máquina de Eggman que uniendo piezas ahora mismo podría hacer mucho daño.

Las lecciones que le había dado la vida ahora retumbaban más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa en su cabeza de viejo genio, esa era su oportunidad para cumplir algo que había declarado y luego había olvidado. Eggman había estirado del brazo de Sonic hasta acercarse a la máquina que tenían en frente. Sonic pataleaba intentando usar unos poderes que ya no poseía. Le confundía la horripilante visión de aquel cuerpo infantil dentro de aquella máquina, un cuerpo magullado y en parte recubierto de metal, no estaba seguro pero casi reconocía la cara del niño, el de la foto ¿qué hacía ahí, qué había pasado?  
Llevaba un rato esposado a la máquina continua esperando y tratando de hacer hablar a Eggman, no era de los que perdían la calma pero pensaba que se sentiría más seguro si tuviese con él su velocidad y más que nada deseaba que Tails, al que consideraba la persona más lista del planeta, atase cabos rápido y fuese a buscarle. Eggman por su parte no le dirigía la palabra, era como si estuviese sumergido en algún tipo de trance, como si esos recuerdos que se borró a sí mismo ahora le controlasen, como si las lágrimas que debía derramar se hubiesen convertido en hielo congelando su corazón.  
-¡Eh, huevo gigante!- Intentó llamarle la atención Sonic. –Me aburro mucho ¿qué haces?- Siguió tratando de conseguir información.  
-La máquina no está lista, necesita más energía.- Pensó en voz alta Eggman.  
Salió de la sala y al volver tenía una esmeralda del caos en la mano, no respondió a ninguna pregunta de Sonic y se limitó a colocar la joya mágica en el interior del generador. Puso la máquina en marcha y se podía escuchar estridente el sonido del generador cargando energía a toda potencia.  
-Por fin va a tener su oportunidad...- Murmuró Eggman. –Mi niño, vas a tener la vida que te merecías.  
Sonic intentó liberarse sin éxito hasta que un ruido mayor que el del generador captó su atención. Por un lateral se podía ver la pared haciéndose añicos mientras el Cyclone lo atravesaba.  
-¡Tails!- Gritó Sonic sonriendo.  
El zorro no perdió el tiempo y con una red bien lanzada apresó a Eggman a tiempo para que con un disparo cortase el flujo de energía de la máquina que apresaba a Sonic. Vio a Tails bajar del Cyclone junto a Amy y a una mujer madura que no conocía y se quedó algo oculta junto al Cyclone, pero no le importaba mucho.  
-Uf, hemos llegado a tiempo.- Respiró aliviado Tails.  
-¿Me lo explicas cuando me saques de aquí?- Propuso Sonic, odiaba estar sin libertad de movimiento.  
-¿Ese es Sonic?- Se le quedó mirando Amy pensativa.  
Pero no había duda, esos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas sólo podían ser de Sonic.  
-La policía está en camino, Eggman pasará otra temporada en la cárcel... hasta que vuelva a escapar.- Comentó Tails mientras soltaba a Sonic.  
-Como siempre... ahora dime ¿qué cojones es esta máquina y qué está pasando?- Exclamó Sonic moviendo los brazos.  
-No digas palabrotas.- Dijo Amy pero cuando él la miró bajó la vista.  
Era una historia tan simple como conocida, Tails ya dijo que conocía cierta máquina de Eggman, en concreto esa capaz de cambiar la mente de un ser vivo a otro, un intercambio para volver a la vida a su hijo.  
-Oh, vamos.- Resopló Sonic. –Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida.  
-¡No está muerto!- Se oyó gritar desde el suelo. –Mantuve su cuerpo conservado esperando un momento como éste.- Eggman se fue levantando rompiendo la red con una sierrecilla oculta en su manga. –Fue una casualidad que esa máquina que te convirtió en humano estuviese ahí, no lo había planeado ¡es el destino que me devuelve lo que me arrebataron años atrás!  
Tails y Amy se pusieron entre él y Sonic pero era un momento de locura en el que pudo apartarlos fácilmente simplemente parando un martillazo de Amy con la mano y tirándola a un lado, con otro manotazo apartó a Tails y ya estaba frente a Sonic que no se había movido ni había dicho nada hasta que Eggman le agarró por la solapa elevándole un poco. No tenía miedo, no se había congelado ante la situación, Eggman ya le había puesto al borde de la existencia en otras ocasiones y eso no le aterraba, no se iba a echar a llorar para suplicar por su vida, al contrario, bajó la cabeza un poco y le dijo con voz tranquila:  
-¿Vas a hacer como tu abuelo?- Notó que Eggman se detenía un momento. -¿Es ahora cuando el genio se vuelve loco, cuando la ciencia se vuelve locura?  
Ahora fue cuando el científico se congeló de verdad, eso le hizo razonar, él que había adorado a su abuelo por su genio a la vez desesperaba por pensar en cómo acabó odiando todo y a todos por una pérdida que nunca lograría recuperar. Y recordó por qué se borró la memoria a sí mismo la primera vez.  
-Cuando reaccioné ante lo que había pasado, el dolor se volvió odio.- Dijo Eggman soltando un poco a Sonic. –Decidí que para cambiar el mundo no se podía seguir a esos corruptos, a todos los políticos que prometen para luego hacer lo que va mejor para sus intereses, decidí mandar yo en el mundo y arreglarlo todo, creé un nuevo yo concentrado en esos ideales para que la venganza no me llevase por el lado equivocado.  
-Pero tu dictadura no es la solución.- Le dijo Sonic. –Puede que a veces la democracia no funcione muy bien y que las leyes no amparen siempre a los justos, pero en eso participamos todos y está en mano de todos arreglar los problemas que nosotros mismos causamos.  
-Ahora que lo he recordado todo otra vez no puedo evitar ir en dirección más radical, lo sabes.- Le cortó Eggman. –No creo que fuese sólo tu apariencia humana, todos los efectos creados artificialmente tienen un límite de tiempo funcionando, y ahora es el momento...- Su rostro se volvió oscuro. –Que aunque Nicky no vaya a volver tú tampoco volverás a recordármelo.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de golpear a Sonic, así como el chico cerró los ojos escuchó un quejido de Eggman y notó que su mano se soltaba, abrió un poco uno y le vio tambalearse un poco dándose la vuelta mirando en la dirección donde estaba aquella mujer.  
-Janice...- Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al suelo.  
Un tiro por la espalda con la misma arma que años atrás convirtieron a su marido en el actual dominador mundial.

continuará 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Fuera de la base esperaba Sonic, no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo aquello, arreglarlo todo para que fuese como si esos días nunca hubieran sucedido, como si Eggman nunca hubiese recordado que una vez fue feliz y tuvo un hijo, pero lo hecho hecho está y aquel disparo le devolvería en unas horas al Eggman que todos conocían, aunque rodeado por la policía.  
El chico suspiró y se secó una lágrima.  
-¿Sonic?- Se oyó la voz de aquella mujer. -¿Lloras por Nick? Ahora tendrá un entierro digno, todo se arreglará.  
-No lloro por Nick.- No giró la cara Sonic. –Es por todos los Nicks, por todos los Eggmans, por todos aquellos que creen en el sistema y éste les falla, por los agujeros en la ley y por los que no hacen nada, lo ven venir y no hacen nada, ellos no son inocentes.  
Entendió lo que quería decir, le habían contado por encima la historia pero él mismo dijo que no quería saberla entera, no le interesaba porque de todas formas ese no era el Eggman que él conocía y ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de un Eggman casado con hijos con una casa con jardín y valla blanca.  
-De todas formas.- Se giró Sonic hacia ella. -¿Por qué viniste? Podías dejarlo todo en nuestras manos.  
-La última vez que estuvo así me dejó al margen, esta vez quería participar en ello.  
Janice sonrió, era como si hubiese cerrado un capítulo de su vida que había quedado incompleto, ahora tocaba volver a su pequeña y modesta casa con sus seres queridos a seguir viendo crecer uno de los nietos del genio.

Se acercaron al héroe humanizado el pequeño zorro y la chica erizo dándole los detalles para dar acabada la historia.  
-Genial.- Dijo Sonic girándose hacia ellos. –Joder, tío, todo esto ha sido muy raro ¿no?- Se rascó la cabeza.  
-¿Raro?- Preguntó Tails. –Lo raro es que tú sigues siendo humano... y vaya corte de pelo.  
-Ya, Eggman jugó a los peluqueros conmigo... y no, no me "tomó el pelo"- Les miró de reojo.  
-Si yo no dije nada...- Puso Tails un gesto entre gracioso y desanimado.  
Sonic vio que Amy se sujetaba el antebrazo.  
-¿Estás bien?- Se agachó para observarle el golpe.  
Se tuvo que poner en cunclillas porque de humano era bastante más alto que ellos pero cuando estiró su mano hacia ella ésta se giró.  
-Estoy bien.- Giró un poco la cara. –Eggman es fuerte cuando se cabrea.  
-Amy...- Sonrió débilmente. -¿No te gusta que sea humano?  
Ella se giró de golpe hacia él algo sorprendida.  
-¡No es eso!- Le gritó. -¡Yo quería ayudarte pero Tails me estiró y me dijo que te dejase hablar con Eggman!- Bajó un poco la mirada sollozando. –No quería que te hiciese daño y al final Janice fue la que te salvó. –Además... no me importa tu aspecto, sigues siendo tú.  
Sonic sonrió de forma distinta, casi riendo y Tails dijo que se volvía al Cyclone porque Amy se iba a poner melosa y aún era joven para esas cosas. Sonic cogió de las colas a Tails para evitar que se fuese y le dejase solo con ella.  
-¡Sonic, madura!- Recogió sus colas Tails.  
-¡Nooo no me dejes solo con ella!- Bromeó Sonic.  
-¡Porque mi amor por ti es tan fuerte que no importa si somos de distintas especies!- Comenzó de forma dramática Amy.  
-¡Dile algo!- Le dijo Sonic a Tails.  
Pero en cuanto se giró, Tails ya había salido corriendo.  
-Cobarde...- Murmuró Sonic.  
Y cuando intentó incorporarse no pudo, le empezó a doler el cuerpo y la cabeza tanto como cuando se despertó como humano la primera vez, gradualmente su cuerpo cambió. Como había dicho Eggman, todos los efectos creados artificialmente caducaban y por fin Sonic volvía a tener su cuerpo de erizo, pero inmediatamente notó algo apretarle el cuello, Amy se había lanzado sobre él a declararle su amor y a decir lo guapo que estaba mientras corazoncitos rosas flotaban sobre ella. Intentó correr y huir de ella pero la ropa que llevaba de humano ahora le venía demasiado grande y cayó rodando con Amy aún agarrada a su cuello.  
-Yo me quiero volver con Eggman.- Murmuró y luego gritó Sonic. -¡Quiero mis zapatillas!

fin 


End file.
